But, I Still
by 15Death
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu. Jangan pergi dariku, Rukia." Beribu kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perut, "tidak akan." Kudorong ia sedikit untuk mendapat atensinya kembali, "bisakah kau melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku?" "Suamiku."/ Mind to RnR, please? / Special for celebrate Ichigo's birthday


"Cantik."

Bisikku di tengah ombak yang sedang bergelung, saling mengejar hingga bibir pantai. Kubawa kedua kaki menyusuri jejak buih yang tercetak samar –pertanda air laut telah menjamah pasir putihnya. Tanganku terulur menyentuh udara. Netraku berkilat ketika cahaya senja membias ke dalam. Kubiarkan angin berhembus menerjang tubuh mungilku. Dan ragaku pun jatuh mengikuti terpaannya.

Aku tidak menyalahkan angin. Pria pemilik lengan kekar ini lah penyebabnya. Dengan segala kekuatan yang dimiliki, ia menarikku hingga jatuh terduduk dalam rengkuhannya. Kedua lengannya benar-benar mengunci rapat segala rontaan yang kuberikan. Membuatku pasrah bagai anjing penurut.

Dengan tidak sabar jemarinya mengisi tiap celah jariku. Mencari kehangatan di antara tangan kami yang bertaut. Dalam posisi seperti ini dapat kurasakan deru napasnya di telingaku.

"Namun, tak secantik dirimu," balasnya dengan suara _barithone_. Menyapu begitu pelan hingga tubuhku meremang. Kuakui, sudah terlampau hafal kudapati kata-katanya yang terlewat manis. Tapi efeknya sudah cukup membuat jantungku bekerja secara anomali.

Setelah menetralisir debaran dalam dada, manikku mulai menyelisik turun. Menyusuri sepasang benda yang melingkar apik pada masing-masing jemari kami yang saling menggenggam. Kurva pun tersapu di belah bibir ranumku refleks. Memori manis kembali berlompatan dalam kepala.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan pergi dariku, Rukia."

Beribu kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam perut, "tidak akan." Dua kata singkat itu meluncur tanpa beban. Netranya ia pertemukan dengan lembayungku. Perlahan kusentuh rahang tegasnya. Jemariku mulai memeta di atas kulit _tan_ -nya, meresapi tiap rasa yang tersalur menggetarkan dada.

' _Yah, ia telah memiliki hatiku.'_

Pria itu menunduk, sekadar mengecap rasa atas bibir ranumku. Kudorong ia sedikit untuk mendapat atensinya kembali, "bisakah kau melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku?"

"Suamiku."

* * *

TITE KUBO©BLEACH

BUT, I STILL©15DEATH

WARNING: OOC, AU, MISS TYPO, EYD AMBURADUL, IDE PASARAN, MUDAH KETEBAK, ALUR TERLALU BURU-BURU, CAMPUR ADUK KAYA GADO-GADO :v

BLEACH MILIK KUBO-SENSEI. SAYA HANYALAH SEORANG FANS YANG MEMINJAM CHARA DI SANA.

CERITA INI HANYA FIKSI BELAKA DAN MURNI DARI PIKIRAN SAYA. JIKA ADA KESAMAAN CERITA, KEJADIAN, ATAU APAPUN ITU. ITU ADALAH HAL YANG TIDAK DISENGAJA.

NOTE: PARAGRAF YANG BERISI DENGAN HURUF ITALIC ADALAH FLASHBACK. KUHARAP TIDAK MEMBUAT KALIAN BINGUNG SAAT MEMBACANYA.

AKHIR KATA, HAPPY READING MINNA! FLAME IS NOT ACCEPTANCE. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, SO PLEASE CLICK CLOSE BUTTON. SO SIMPLE SO EASY :v

* * *

Helaian bunga sakura berhamburan di udara. Beberapa mendarat mulus di atas lantai kayu tempatku berpijak. Sisanya menari bersama angin -meliuk memanja mata, membuatku enggan untuk beranjak.

Jemari mengetuk bergantian di atas cangkir. Membuat cairan di dalamnya bergelombang kecil. Suara dentingan yang tercipta membuatku bersenandung pelan. Cekikik rendah pun turut lolos ketika membayangkan semua yang kualami ini hanya sebatas mimpi di siang hari.

Aku pun bangkit dari duduk. Tidak lupa meregangkan persendian yang sedikit kaku sebelum menuju ke arah bunga itu ditanam. Kupandangi pohon besar itu dengan senyum bodoh yang terus terpatri di bibir. Bayangan sepasang anak adam tergambar samar di pandangan.

" _Sepertinya pilihanku tepat untuk mengambil libur kerja hari ini. Benar kan, Kurosaki?"_

" _Berhenti memanggilku 'Kurosaki'. Kau pun juga 'Kurosaki' di sini." Aku mendengus heran akan tingkahnya._

 _Tidak menghiraukan dengusanku, pria itu malah memainkan jemarinya di atas surai kelamku. Yah, kami berdua berbaring di bawah guguran bunga sakura. Dengan posisinya yang bersandar pada pohon sedang aku membuat lengannya sebagai bantalan. Sesekali kugesekkan kepala mencari kenyamanan._

" _Oh iya… Bibi Unohana kemarin menghubungiku. Tahun ini ia membuat banyak sekali kue mochi," pria itu mulai merapatkan selimut untuk membungkus tubuhku. Menjaga agar tetap hangat. Sebenarnya aku sedikit risih, dengan usil kusibak selimutnya dan kembali memejamkan mata yang mulai berat._

" _Jika kau mau mochi buatan bibi kita bisa ke sana, Rukia. Kau bilang mau mengunjunginya bukan?"_

 _Pria Kurosaki itu masih sibuk mengoceh. Tangan kekarnya kembali membenarkan letak selimut, namun kembali kusibakkan. Adegan itu terus berlanjut menuju detik-detik berikutnya. Masih dengan obrolan sepihaknya, sedang aku yang kembali menyibakkan selimut yang susah payah ia pakaikan untukku.._

 _Merasa gemas, ia pun berhenti mengoceh, "dasar anak nakal."_

 _Aku melotot kesal. Mulutku setengah terbuka, niat hati ingin membalas perkataannya malah terpaku diam. Dengan polosnya ia mulai menyamankan diri di sampingku. Tidak lupa menyelimutiku bersama dengan tangan kekarnya yang melingkar erat, menahan gerakan tubuhku agar tidak lagi menyibakkan selimut. Ia pun tertidur, terbukti dengan dengkuran halus yang terdengar setelahnya._

 _Kurapatkan kembali bibirku. Menggantinya dengan senyuman hangat. Tanganku terulur merengkuh kepalanya agar semakin mendekat._

" _Tidur yang nyenyak, Kurosaki."_

 _Balasku pelan, seperti berbisik. Dan, kami pun benar-benar tertidur di bawah guyuran sakura._

Tubuhku berputar, berbalik menuju ke dalam rumah. Kuletakkan cangkir bening –yang isinya setengah kosong di antara lilin yang sumbunya terbakar api. Pandanganku merambat ke segala penjuru ruang. Sebelum singgah ke beberapa foto yang terpajang di dinding, mataku berlabuh pada salah satu foto berhias frame keemasan -foto pernikahan kami.

Pria itu terlihat berkali lipat sangat tampan dalam potongan _tuxedo_ berpotongan bagusnya. Di sana ia menyibakkan sedikit poninya, menampilkan sepasang alis yang selalu menekuk tajam. Berbanding terbalik dengan maniknya yang melirik teduh layaknya senja. Telapak tangannya yang besar menyelimuti tanganku yang terbalut sarung tangan putih. Sepasang cincin terlingkar di kedua jari kami.

Titik air terbentuk di sudut mata. Denyutan aneh kembali terasa menyerang hati. Kuraba dimana letak rasa sakit itu menikam. Kali ini sebuah ruangan di ujung lorong mendapat perhatianku, terdapat sederetan kata yang tertempel pada pintu putihnya, ' _Little Kurosaki's Room'_.

Kekuatan gravitasi pun sukses membuatku jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Bulir mata berjatuhan tanpa komando. Membuat rasa sesak terasa menjadi-jadi di dada. Tangan kananku meremas baju yang kugunakan -tepat di bagian perut.

" _Rukia"_

 _Jemarinya menggali, menarik kedua tanganku yang menangkup wajah – kali ini mencoba membuka dengan paksa._

" _Aku istri yang tidak berguna, Ichigo." Tangisku pun pecah. Kuluapkan segala emosi yang menjajah hati._

 _Tidak tega, ia mulai menarik tubuhku ke dalam rengkuhannya. Berharap segala beban yang kupikul bisa berpindah kepadanya._

" _Tidak ada yang tidak berguna, Rukia. Kau segalanya bagiku. Jangan seperti ini." kulepas rengkuhannya kasar._

" _Tapi, karena aku. Bayi dalam kandungan, bayiku… bayi kita, Ichigo. Dia…" nafasku tercekat, bahkan untuk meneruskan ucapanku sungguh terasa sulit. Benar, aku baru saja keguguran._

 _Kehangatan menjalar di kedua pipiku. Ichigo menatap intens kedua bola mataku. Lelehan hangat berkumpul di pelupuknya, "jangan salahkan dirimu terus-menerus. Aku tahu kau pun telah berjuang untuknya -bayi kita. Tuhan berkata lain, kita tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Mungkin tidak hari ini, mungkin-"_

" _MEMANG TIDAK HARI INI, TIDAK KEMARIN, BAHKAN TIDAK UNTUK LIMA TAHUN TERAKHIR, ICHIGO… " kupotong ucapannya dengan berteriak. Kutatap kedua bola matanya penuh luka, "baru saja….. Padahal baru saja aku merasa seperti seorang ibu. Tetapi-" tubuhku bergetar hebat. Kutelan kembali kata-kata yang hampir meluncur dari bibir, membiarkannya tergantung di udara. Aku benci, begitu benci dengan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang Ichigo nantikan dalam pernikahan kami._

 _Terlalu lama larut dalam emosi sepihakku, membuatku lupa akan perasaan Ichigo. Kuangkat wajahku taku-takut. Bisa kulihat sosok itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam, sedang telapak tangannya masih setia menangkup wajahku yang berlinang air mata._

" _Ichigo?"_

 _Tanpa mengindahkan panggilanku, jemari panjangnya mulai mengusap mataku yang berair dengan penuh kasih sayang, "apa itu yang kau rasakan?" irisnya menangkap sosokku._

" _Jika seperti itu, aku pun sama. Aku juga bukan suami yang baik untukmu, Rukia," aku terkesiap, matanya menatapku sama terlukanya, "maafkan aku, Rukia. Aku tidak bisa menjaga kalian berdua. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Aku selalu tidak ada saat kau membutuhkanku."_

 _Kurutuki diriku yang begitu larut dalam kekesalan tanpa memikirkan perasaan Ichigo. Kugelengkan kepala cepat, menolak segala ucapannya_

" _Tidak! Ichigo, maaf. Bukan seperti itu. Aku saja yang tidak-"_

 _Ichigo tiba-tiba membungkam mulutku. Ia lumat bibir atas-bawahku bergantian._

" _Sekarang kita impas bukan? Kau boleh menangis hingga legah, tapi jangan salahkan dirimu lagi, Rukia. Hatiku hancur melihatmu seperti ini," bisiknya sembari memelukku erat. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali tangisanku pecah di dalam ruangan itu, dengan sepasang lengan yang terus merengkuh tubuhku begitu erat. Hatiku luluh atas perkataannya. Aku sangat beruntung mendapatkan pria sebaik dirimu, Ichigo._

Kuseka jejak tangis yang membekas di pipi. Dengan perlahan aku mulai berdiri. Jemari lentikku menggapai wastafel dengan gemetar. Begitu sulit hanya untuk memutar kerannya. Butuh beberapa detik hingga airnya keluar. Setelah sibuk membasuh muka anganku kembali melayang.

Kembali terputar bagaimana hari-hari kami berlanjut. Ichigo dengan sabar selalu ada disisiku.

Tidak ada yang aneh. Bangun pagi, membuatkannya sarapan. Mengantar kepergiannya, tidak lupa dengan kecupan-kecupan mesra yang selalu ia bubuhkan di atas bibirku. Membereskan rumah. Menyambutnya saat pulang. Menyiapkan makan malam. Menyiapkan air hangat untuknya. Setelah itu, memenuhi segala kebutuhannya di atas ranjang.

Namun di malam berikutnya, tidak pernah lagi kudapati dirinya di sampingku saat malam menjelang. Ichigo selalu pulang terlalu larut ketika aku telah jatuh tertidur, dan pergi kerja pagi buta sebelum aku terbangun. Sudah berkali-kali kutanya apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya? Karena, ia adalah model orang yang akan bercerita banyak hal kepadaku. Tetapi kali ini ia hanya menampilkan senyuman –terpaksa. Mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja dengan nada sambil lalu.

Aku masih mencoba memaklumi perilakunya kala itu yang jujur saja membuatku khawatir. Dan, malam berikutnya aku pun berniat untuk menunggu kepulangannya.

 _Beberapa kali kulirik jam digital di atas meja. Sudah selarut ini tetapi Ichigo belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Belum sempat jemariku meraih telepon pintar, terdengar suara pintu terbuka di luar. Dengan cepat aku berpura-pura memejamkan mataku. Aku tidur memunggungi pintu kamar, sehingga Ichigo tidak akan tahu jika aku masih terjaga._

 _Suara langkah kaki terdengar. Aku tahu Ichigo memasuki kamar. Beberapa detik suara gemericik air terdengar. Setelahnya kuyakin ia telah selesai mandi. Kurasakan sebelah ranjang sedikit berdecit, pertanda ia menempatinya. Baru saja aku ingin membuka mulutku. Terdengar suara beratnya di belakang punggungku._

" _Aku sudah sampai di rumah." Kutarik alisku tinggi. Siapa yang menelfon selarut ini?_

" _."_

" _Istriku? Dia sudah tidur."_

" _."_

" _Jujur saja hari ini aku bahagia. Seperti kembali ke zaman mudaku." Pasti itu telefon dari sahabat konyolnya._

" _."_

" _Baiklah sudah larut. Kau harus tidur."_

" _."_

" _Segera tutup telefonnya. Iya, aku juga mencintaimu. Selamat mal-"_

" _Siapa yang kau telefon selarut ini, Ichigo?"_

 _Dan sejak saat itu, aku benar-benar tidak mengenali pria di hadapanku._

Benar. Sejak saat itu, Ichigo berubah. Perubahan sikapnya terlalu drastis. Ia bahkan jarang pulang ke rumah. Pulang-pulang pun ia pasti dalam keadaan mabuk. Tidak jarang pula saat mabuk ia selalu memukulku hingga membuat sekujur tubuhku lebam.

Tidak sampai disitu. Ia pun mulai berani membentakku. Bahkan ia tidak lagi segan mengatakan jika sudah bosan denganku. Menyedihkan bukan? Namun, yang paling menyedihkan adalah kenyataan bahwa aku tetap mencintainya sepenuh hatiku. Seharusnya aku marah kepadanya. Tapi di sisi lain aku tidak ingin ia merasa terbebani atas perasaanku –meski kurasa ia pasti tidak peduli. Kuterima semua yang ia lakukan, asal ia tidak pergi meninggalkanku.

Mataku sedikit berkunang-kunang. Memikirkan hidupku yang terlampau lucu. Dimanakah Ichigo yang memohon kepadaku agar tidak pergi meninggalkannya? Apa perasaan manusia bisa berubah secepat itu? Apa hanya karena kata 'bosan' mampu merubah cinta menjadi saling tidak mengenal?

"Braakk.."

"Si-siapa?" cicitku.

Sosok tegap itu -Ichigo berdiri menjulang setelah membuka paksa pintu depan. Matanya menatap sekitar. Lagi-lagi dengan bodohnya aku tetap berharap agar ia melihatku. Namun, nihil. Ia hanya berjalan mendekati telepon pintar yang tergeletak tidak jauh dariku.

Aku tertawa. Untuk sejenak teringat bagaimana tatapan matanya kala itu. Benar, ia selalu menganggapku tidak pernah ada. Menganggapku bagai angin lalu. Seperti itu lah pandangan matanya kepadaku.

Di saat itulah ku tahu cintanya sudah tidak bersisa lagi untukku. Ichigo mencintai wanita lain. Sosok wanita dalam foto yang kini ia pandangi.

"Orihime." Gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa kutangkap.

Orihime. Inoue Orihime. Atau harus kupanggil Kurosaki Orihime.

Setelah merapalkan nama wanita itu, Ichigo segera berlalu. Meletakkan kembali foto itu di dekat lilin. Tidak peduli diriku yang masih setia menatap punggungnya.

" _Aku pulang"_

 _Kularikan kakiku kecil, setelah mendengar teriakan dari Ichigo. Masih dengan celemek yang membalut tubuh mungilku. Kusambut kepulangannya yang lebih awal dengan senyuman tersungging di ranumku._

" _Ichigo, aku senang kau-"_

 _Netraku melebar, "ka-u siapa?" untuk sesaat pernyataanku berubah menjadi tanya._

 _Kutatap entitas lain di belakang punggung lebarnya. Pria itu berdehem singkat sebelum berjalan masuk melewati tubuhku._

 _Lidahku benar–benar keluh hanya untuk mengeluarkan satu kata. Wanita itu tersenyum begitu anggun. Sebelum membuka mulutnya, Ichigo menyaut dari belakang._

" _Dia tunanganku. Singkatnya calon istriku."_

 _Ichigo berujar begitu enteng, seakan tidak ada beban di bibirnya. Kata 'calon' terus terngiang di telingaku. Sebelum aku bisa meneriakinya, ia kembali berseru marah._

" _Mana sopan santunmu? Kau tidak mempersilahkan calon istriku masuk?"_

 _Kejam. Ichigo berujar begitu dingin. Memperlakukanku layaknya pesuruh. Sedang wanita cantik yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kurosaki Orihime itu tersenyum kepadaku._

" _Kurosaki?" pekikku tidak habis pikir, "maaf Nona, bisa kau ulangi margamu tadi?"_

" _Marganya memang Kurosaki, toh sebentar lagi kami akan menikah." Ichigo benar-benar tidak memberi kesempatan wanita bernama Orihime itu untuk angkat bicara. Mataku menatap Ichigo nyalang._

" _Ichigo. Aku ini juga istrimu! Mengapa kau tega berbicara seperti ini kepadaku?"_

 _Tanpa niat menjawab ia malah melenggang masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membanting pintu. Aku menatapnya dengan raut muka terluka. Tanpa meminta izin dariku wanita itu meletakkan pantat seenaknya._

 _Kutekan segala emosiku. Kucoba mengabaikan makhluk itu, memfokuskan segala atensi kepada pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda. Coklat panas yang sebelumnya terabaikan kini mendapatkan perhatianku kembali._

" _Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersama calon suamiku?"_

 _Wanita itu berbicara datar. Alisku berkedut mendengar ucapan kurang ajarnya. Mata kelamnya menatap tajam ke arahku. Kubanting sendok yang sempat kugunakan sebagai pengaduk dengan kasar._

" _Dimana sopan santunmu menanyakan hal seperti itu kepadaku. Seperti diriku yang merebut suami orang. Kau masih calon, belum tentu benar-benar menikah."_

 _Orihime menggeram marah, "Berani sekali kau kepadaku. Ingatlah, jika tidak karena Ichigo yang merasa kasihan kepadamu, sudah tamat kau saat ini." ku tatap ia remeh._

" _Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Menjambak rambutku?"_

" _Kau akan benar-benar menyesal, jalang."_

" _Tutup mulutmu!" kali ini amarahku terpancing. Wanita ini perlu menyekolahkan mulutnya._

" _Keh, kau itu tidak becus. Memberinya anak saja tidak mampu. Begitu sudah bangga memanggil dirimu sendiri sebagai istri."_

 _Kuremas cangkir cokelat yang panas demi meredam amarah, "tutup mulutmu, sebelum aku bena-benar-"_

" _Apa? Kau akan apa?" ia mulai berani memotong ucapanku. Niat hati ingin menaruh cangkir kembali di atas meja. Namun, wanita itu mengambil kesempatan dengan menyentak tanganku, membuat coklat yang kuakui panas itu tumpah membasahi pakaiannya sendiri. Ia berteriak kesakitan. Aku melotot syokh._

' _Ya Tuhan!' batinku._

 _Segera saja Ichigo keluar dari dalam kamar setelah mendengar suara jeritan Orihime._

" _APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN ?"_

 _Tubuhku gemetar. Aku tidak pernah melihat Ichigo semarah ini kepadaku selain saat ia mabuk berat. Lidahku keluh, tanganku mendingin. Saat hampir menyentuh ujung baju Orihime. Ichigo menyentak tanganku kasar. Dengan cepat menampar pipiku kuat hingga tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangan._

" _Aku kecewa denganmu, Rukia."_

 _Entah aku harus merasa senang, karena untuk pertama kalinya ia memanggil namaku setelah sekian lama, atau harus kecewa atas mata teduhnya yang menatapku tanpa dapat kudeskripsikan. Tanganku menangkup bekas tamparannya yang semakin terasa panas di pipi. Saking terkejutnya, aku tidak dapat lagi membalas perkataannya._

 _Ichigo segera membawa Orihime menuju kamar tamu. Sedang aku hanya mampu menangis tanpa bisa membela diri. Membiarkan punggungnya yang semakin jauh, hingga menghilang di balik pintu bersama wanita itu._

" _Tidak ada lagikah sisa cinta untukku, Ichigo?"_

Jarum jam menunjuk angka empat. Kutepuk keningku pelan, hampir saja lupa akan kedatanganku ke sini. Segera kuhapus keheningan dengan hentakan kakiku yang terburu. Aku ingat jika ingin mengunjungi tempat 'itu' sekali lagi.

Dengan cepat kusambar sepatu _angkle boot_ milikku. Jemariku menarik perlahan kenopnya dan angin pun berebut menyambut kedatanganku, dengan tidak sabar untuk memainkan anakan suraiku ke kanan dan kiri, terus berhembus melewati _dress_ panjang berwarna gadingku. Kupandangi langit yang berubah menjadi jingga. Suasana yang pas untuk berjalan kaki.

Selama perjalanan kupandangi tiap barang yang terpajang di balik etalase. Netraku berhenti mengeksplor pada sepasang miniatur pengantin yang tersemat di atas kue tart raksaksa. Pengantin wanitanya terlihat begitu cantik. Aku mendengus lucu, entah mengapa aku jadi mengingat wanita itu. Saat hari pernikahannya ia terlihat cantik dalam balutan gaunnya sedang Ichigo berdiri di samping tubuhnya sembari menggenggam tangannya erat. Pria itu benar-benar menikahinya.

Sejak hari itu, hidupku terasa semakin berat. Ichigo tidak pernah lagi pulang ke rumah kami. Tidak pernah lagi menemuiku. Namun, ia tidak pernah lalai untuk memberiku nafkah. Sejujurnya aku tidak membutuhkan uang –aku lebih membutuhkan dirinya. Tetapi, semakin lama berpikir, ini semua sudah cukup bagiku. Aku harus tahu konsekuensi yang kudapat karena memaksakan perasaanku seorang diri. Setidaknya, ia masih ingat akan tugasnya –dan ia masih menganggapku ada dalam bagian hidupnya.

Gila memang. Perasaanku, rasa cintaku, bahkan hatiku. Ia telah membawa lari semuanya. Aku sudah tidak bisa mengubah perasaanku. Karena, seperti yang telah kukatakan, _ia telah memiliki hatiku._

" _Apa ini Ichigo?"_

 _Pria itu membanting kertas di atas meja setelah memanggilku dari ruang tamu._

" _Tanda tangani itu, kita akan segera bercerai." Ujarnya dingin. Mulutku menganga. Kutatap ia dengan pandangan tidak percaya._

" _Apa kau bilang? Bercerai?" ia hanya mengangguk sambil lalu tanpa perlu bersuara. Tanpa kata ia segera beranjak dari duduknya. Kutarik jas kerjanya dengan keras. Mencoba meraih atensinya. Tanpa terduga ia malah mendorongku kasar. Tubuhku terhuyung ke belakang. Kurasakan rasa sakit menjalar dari kepalaku. Mataku semakin gelap. Terakhir yang kudengar hanyalah suara langkah kaki yang melangkah tidak sabaran._

"Lautan."

Bisikku entah kepada siapa. Netraku menangkap hamparan air yang terbentang luas. Senyum terkembang di bibir. Segera aku berjalan menyambut deburan ombak yang menjalar mencium bibir pantai.

" _Ssshh..aaghh."_

 _Mataku membuka perlahan. Mencoba mengerjap -menyesuaikan sinar yang mencoba menerobos retina. Tanganku meraba kening. Sebuah sapu tangan bertengger di sana. Aku mencoba duduk dari rebahanku di atas sofa. Kuamati pola familiar yang terbubuh di sapu tangan itu._

" _Ini milik Ichigo." itu memang sapu tangan kesayangan Ichigo, hadiah ulang tahun dariku. Bulir terbentuk di sudut mata, kuremas sapu tangannya kesal._

 _Fokusku beralih ke arah beberapa kertas yang masih perlu untuk kububuhkan tanda tangan di atasnya. Jemariku bergerak meraih pena yang terletak tidak jauh dari atas meja. Tanpa terduga tanganku mulai gemetar hebat. Telapak tanganku mulai berkeringat. Air mata yang susah payah kutahan perlahan mulai jatuh dari pelupuk. Sakit yang teramat terasa di dada._

" _Aaarrgh.."_

 _Kubanting pena itu hingga terpental, dengan cepat aku menyaut tas, memasukkan berkas itu ke dalamnya. Kupakai jaket dan syal, dan bergegas menemui Ichigo di kantornya._

 _Aku benar-benar butuh penjelasan darinya. Jika benar ia ingin bercerai seharusnya ia tidak bersikap baik kepadaku. Mengapa ia malah bersusah payah merawatku sebelum pergi padahal ia bisa saja meninggalkanku tanpa peduli keadaanku._

 _Mengapa ia malah berbalik dengan panik?_

 _Mengapa?_

 _Mengapa kedua matanya menatapku dengan penuh cinta?_

" _Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Ichigo?"_

 _Tubuh mungilku berlari melewati lautan manusia. Berkali-kali tubuhku terhuyung ke depan hampir terjatuh. Hingga seruan menghentikan langkahku._

" _KUROSAKI RUKIA!"_

' _Tidak sekarang', batinku kesal._

 _Orihime berjalan begitu santai ke arahku. Aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya., "Oh, lihatlah wajahmu sekarang. Ah, wanita malang. Apa kau sudah menandatangani surat cerai kalian?"_

" _Jadi ini semua rencanamu?" suaraku meninggi. Kutatap ia dengan nyalang. Tubuhku mengaku ketika mendapati sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik jaket yang ia pakai. Wanita itu tersenyum remeh._

" _Terkejut? Sebenarnya aku tahu kau akan menemui Ichigo, sekalian aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan." Kuremas pakaianku kasar. Berdebat dengannya tidak akan menyelesaikan masalahku. Dengan acuh aku pergi meninggalkannya. Merasa diabaikan, jemarinya mulai menarik bajuku. Membuatku terjatuh di atas trotoar. Posisi kami yang berada di tempat umum, tak ayal malah menjadi tontonan gratis bagi pejalan kaki._

" _Enyahlah dari hidup suamiku. Jangan ganggu kehidupan kami, jalang."_

 _Kali ini Orihime benar-benar kelewatan dengan ucapannya. Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu mengingat dirinya sedang hamil tua, mau jadi apa anak Ichigo nantinya. Belum sempat aku berdiri dengan benar, wanita itu malah menjambak rambutku agresif._

" _Menyerahlah, jalang."_

" _Dalam mimpimu."_

 _Kami masih saling menarik. Karena terlalu berutal, tidak terasa kami mulai berada di pinggir terotoar. Orihime begitu bersemangat menarik rambutku. Merasa kesal aku menggigit tangannya. Wanita itu memekik, ia berjalan mundur. Tetapi salah satu kakinya terpeleset pinggiran trotoar. Wanita itu akan jatuh ke jalanan. Entah mengapa sisi gelapku mulai bangkit, anggota tubuhku menolak untuk menolong._

 _Semua kejadian serasa berjalan begitu lambat, pikiranku beku hingga, "Ya Tuhan Orihime!" suara berat itu mengembalikan kesadaranku._

 _Ichigo berlari panik dari sebrang jalan. Meski ia berlari dengan kencang pun aku tidak yakin ia sampai tepat waktu mengingat jalanan begitu ramai. Ditambah sebuah mobil melaju kencang dari arah jam tiga, siap menghantam wanita itu hingga remuk._

" _ATAGA….!"_

 _Dan kejadian itu tidak dapat terelakkan._

Aku terdiam. Seharusnya pemandangan laut yang elok mampu menahan pandanganku. Tapi entah mengapa indraku kini menolak untuk berkompromi.

Entitas ini lah yang membuat alam mengaku kalah untuk mengambil perhatianku. Setelah pergi tadi ternyata ia datang ke sini. Netra sendunya menatap gundukan itu pilu. Ichigo menangis dalam diamnya. Berkali kali ia mengusap batu di atas pusara. Terlihat sekali jika cinta masih terbesit di dalam matanya. Membuat getaran aneh menjalar di dadaku.

Kugerakkan kakiku menuju ke arahnya. Tanganku terulur hendak menyentuhnya namun segera berhenti di udara, "semua ini salahmu."

Air mataku terjatuh, "Ichigo.."

"Bajingan, mengapa bukan kau saja?" dari kata-katanya aku tahu ia sangat marah –juga kecewa.

"Ichi-"

"SEMUA INI SALAHMU, ICHIGO SIALAN!"

Ia menangis dengan keras. Memukul udara dengan membabi buta. Kupeluk ia dengan erat. Meski tahu kini rengkuhanku hanya akan membuatnya merasa dingin. Bahkan tanganku menembus tubuhnya begitu muda.

"Jangan pergi,"

Ia menumpukan kepalanya di atas batu nisan, "RUKIA…."

" _TIDAK!"_

 _Suara roda bergesek dengan kasar mendominasi di dalam ruangan serba putih itu. Derap langkah saling bersahutan dengan teriakan pilu dari pria tampan yang setia memegangi tangan salah seorang wanita yang terbaring penuh darah di tubuh._

" _RUKIA, SUNGGUH MAAFKAN AKU."_

 _Kupejamkan mataku sembari memeluk diri yang mulai pudar. Sampai batas ini kah hidupku?_

 _Langkah Ichigo tertahan di depan pintu. Di dalam sana terdapat tubuhku dan Orihime terbaring lemah. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun sekarang. Kulihat Ichigo, tubuhnya merosot turun di depan pintu. Tubuhnya gemetar, napasnya terhembus tidak beraturan._

" _Rukia.." ia terus memanggil namaku sejak kecelakaan terjadi. Membuatku menghembuskan napas pasrah._

" _Mengapa kau terus menyebut namaku, Orihime juga terluka di sana. Seharusnya kau menghawatirkan wanita itu, dia mengandung anakmu."_

" _Rukia.." kali ini dengan nada merintih menahan sesak di dadanya. Aku menatapnya khawatir tetapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuknya._

 _Suara berisik mulai terdengar dari dalam ruangan membuat Ichigo segera berdiri. Netranya yang basah mencoba mencari celah untuk mengintip ke dalam sana. Beberapa orang berjas terlihat sangat frustasi di dalam._

" _Ya Tuhan, kita harus segera mengeluarkan bayinya. Sang ibu mengalami pendarahan. Kondisinya sangat kritis. Ada salah satu organnya mengalami kerusakan."_

" _Kita harus menyelamatkan bayi itu."_

 _Seorang berjas dengan kaca mata itu kembali berteriak, "gawat kondisi dari wanita satunya juga sangat keritis."_

" _Kita mulai transplantasi organ setelah kami mengeluarkan janinnya."_

" _Kita harus segera mendapat persetujuan dari pihak keluarganya."_

" _Cepat. Segera bergerak. Kita harus melakukannya dengan cepat sebelum tiga nyawa melayang."_

 _Seorang pria berkaca mata membuka pintu, ia segera menghampiri Ichigo. Mereka berdua membicarakan topik yang tidak jauh berbeda dari yang kudengar di dalam sana._

" _Istri Anda harus segera di tolong. Kami akan melakukan transplantasi, namun tidak bisa menjamin kesadarannya. Setelah operasi berjalan ia akan kehilangan kesadarannya. Hanya waktu yang dapat menjawab." Netra seteduh senja itu mulai menggelap._

" _Untuk itu kami butuh persetujuan dalam operasi ini dengan-"_

" _Apa Rukia tidak bisa diselamatkan juga?"_

 _Ichigo bodoh, batinku frustasi. Kupukul kepalanya walau tau tanganku terus menembus tubuhnya. Aku terdiam memikirkan hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyadarkan Ichigo bahwa nyawa Orihime serta banyinya lah yang seharusnya menjadi prioritas untuk di selamatkan._

 _Mendengar Ichigo menanyakan hal yang sama membuat pria berkacamata itu menunduk tanpa berniat menjawab. Ichigo menatapnya penuh luka, "kalau begitu aku tid-"_

" _Ishida-sensei, wanita itu membuka matanya." Seorang pria lain keluar dengan gemetar._

" _Wanita yang mana?"_

" _Dia yang tubuhnya remuk penuh darah."_

 _Ichigo segera berlari menerobos ruangan. Pria itu pergi menghampiriku. Kupaksakan bibirku untuk tersenyum ketika mendapati dirinya, tangis tidak dapat ia bendung._

" _RUKIA…"_

" _Se-bentar sajah," potongku dengan napas tersengal, "ka-u harus menyelamat-khan Ori-khime, uhuk. Aku baik-baikh sajhah," kutelan salivaku yang terasa menyangkut di kerongkongan, "Orihime lebhih membutukh ukhuk- khanmu. Sssstt aghh,"_

 _Air mata terus keluar membuatku tidak bisa melihat Ichigo degan jelas. Ia sibuk menggenggam tanganku yang tidak berlumuran darah. Mulutnya terus menyuruhku untuk berhenti bicara._

" _Ichihgo, setujui operashinya. Aku thidak ing-ghin bayinya hidhup thanpa sseorangh ibuu,"_

" _Berhentilah bicara Rukia. Bertahanlah, okay?"_

 _Kepalaku berdenyut pusing, beberapa titik terasa ngilu, "hanyhah ini yanghh ugh.. bishah kulakukhan unthukmu. Akhirnyah khauh menjadhi seorang ahyah."_

 _Sinar terang semakin menyilaukan mataku. Aku tersenyum damai menatap Ichigo, "aku leghah," kembali aku tertawa hingga terbatuk darah, kupandangi netra hangatnya tidak fokus, "setidaknyah, akhu uggh tahu k-hau massih men-cintaikhu."_

 _Pria itu menatapku dengan segala kekacauannya, "aku mencintaimu, selamanya seperti itu, maafkan aku menghianati janji kita."_

 _Aku terbatuk keras. Beberapa perawat berdiri tidak jauh dari Ichigo, "kauh hutang penjelasan kepadakuh."_

 _Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranku, para perawat segera menarik ranjangku menuju ruang operasi. Membiarkan Ichigo jatuh terduduk di sana. Pria kacamata itu menghampiri Ichigo, masih memburu jawaban dari bibirnya._

" _Kumohon lakukan yang terbaik."_

 _Menjawab dengan lesu, Ichigo berjalan dengan ling-lung, sebelum pandangannya benar-benar berubah menjadi gelap. Dan tubuhnya amburuk setelahnya._

 _._

"Kurosaki?"

.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!"

.

"Sadarlah, Ichigo."

Kupandangi dirinya yang mengerjap pelan, "mengapa kau mengikutiku?" matanya sibuk melihat sekeliling. Akhirnya, pria itu diam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Rukia?"

Kuhela napas kasar, "seharusnya kau menjaw-," Ichigo tidak memberikanku kesempatan bicara. Dengan cepat ia malah memelukku erat.

"Ini nyata. Kau hidup? Oh, kurasa aku yang sudah mati." Seperti biasa ia mengoceh tanpa mau tahu aku yang merasa sesak akan pelukannya.

"Kau belum mati, idiot." Kujawab pertanyaannya dengan pura-pura kesal.

"Jadi aku masih hidup?"

Pria itu menatapku dengan kecewa, kutepuk dahiku pelan, "kalau sudah tahu, maka tenanglah. Waktuku tidak banyak." Pria itu kembali menenggelamkanku di dalam rengkuhannya.

"Kau mau kemana lagi? Aku masih merindukanmu, Rukia."

Dapat kurasakan punggungnya bergetar pelan. Kuusap surainya dengan lembut. Berharap jika yang kulakukan bisa membuatnya sedikit nyaman.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia."

Jeda, kubiarkan jemariku mengingat tiap inci tubuhnya, "aku tidak benar-benar bisa meninggalkanmu." Masih dengan aku yang mengusap surainya tanpa niat menjawab, "aku memang pengecut. Aku benar-benar mempermainkan hatimu bukan?"

Ichigo menegakkan tubuhnya. Netranya menatap langsung lembayungku, "sebaiknya aku harus menjelaskannya dari dulu. Aku tahu ini terlambat."

Kubalas tatapan matanya dalam, meminta penjelasan dari bibirnya, "kau tahu sendiri bukan bagaimana keluargaku? Sedari awal mereka menentang kita –pernikahan kita. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka semakin menekanku untuk segera memberi mereka penerus. Merasa kesal atas kelakuanku, mereka mulai menjebakku hingga membuat Orihime hamil anakku." Kali ini mataku terbuka terkejut, ini diluar pemikiranku. Segera kuatur napasku untuk kembali tenang. Ichigo menatap dalam mataku, merasa bersalah. Namun kugelengkan kepala, dan menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan.

"Mereka pun memaksakan pernikahan di antara kami. Karena itu, aku memperkenalkannya kepadamu sebagai tunanganku. Keluarga Inoue memiliki pengaruh yang besar di dalam Kurosaki. Karena, itu mau tidak mau aku harus menuruti kemauan mereka. Mereka tidak segan akan membunuhmu jika aku tidak menurut."

Ichigo mengambil napasnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan cerita, "tidak berhenti sampai di sana, setelah menikah pun Orihime masih haus akan cinta dariku. Ia bahkan melaporkanku kepada tetua agar aku segera menceraikanmu. Dan pada hari itu," ada jeda, suaranya terdengar bergetar, "kejadian itu pun terjadi." Satu tegukkan bulat terdengar saat ia menelan _saliva-_ nya dengan susah payah.

Kututup netraku pelan, mencoba setegar mungkin untuk tidak kembali menangis, "aku tahu."

Ichigo menatapku dengan mata berair, "maaf. Ah… kata maaf saja seharusnya tidak cukup. Baiklah kau bisa-"

"Tidak butuh," kupotong kalimatnya dengan melumat bibir itu pelan, "sudah kukatakan di hari terakhir kita bukan? Aku sudah legah mengetahui jika kau masih mencintaiku. Itu sudah llebih dari cukup untukku. Kekerasan juga tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah keadaan." kusandarkan kepalaku kepadanya, mendengarkan degupan jantungnya yang berdebar.

"Maafkan aku. Aku memang pantas menyandang gelar pendosa karena menyakiti malaikat sebaik dirimu." Ia membalas pelukanku. Air matanya jatuh membasahi pakaianku. Merasa cukup, kudorong bahunya lembut. Mengunci netranya ke dalam lembayung.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya. Akhirnya, aku bisa pergi tanpa penyesalan sekarang. Aku juga mencintaimu, Ichigo."

Tubuhku mulai bersinar, dapat kulihat pria itu terkejut ia menggeleng kasar, "tidak, jangan pergi lagi, Rukia. Kumohon. Jika kau bersikeras, maka bawa aku bersamamu."

Kusentuh wajahnya, memberi kecupan di bibirnya untuk terakhir kali. Tanganku memeta di atas dada bidangnya yang terbalut kemeja, "aku tidak akan pernah pergi. Karena, aku selalu tinggal dalam hatimu, Ichigo."

Ichigo menangis sembari menahan tubuhku yang mulai hilang dari pandangannya, "Rukia."

"Jangan larut dalam penyesalan. Sekarang bangun dari tidurmu, kau juga memiliki kehidupan sendiri. Lihat mereka menantikanmu. Berbahagialah, Ichigo."

"Tidak! Rukia, Rukia…"

.

"Rukia…"

"Mengapa papa tidur disini?"

Bocah lucu itu memperlihatkan mata bulatnya yang terheran akan tingkah aneh yang di lakukan orang tuanya. Ichigo mengerjap, memfokuskan matanya, dengan bodohnya ia kembali bertanya kepada bocah yang ia anggap anaknya itu, "dimana Rukia?"

"Aku di sini papa. Memangnya papa mencari Rukia mana lagi? Jangan-jangan papa punya anak selain aku, ya!" Bocah itu mengintrogasi dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca. Memang nama anak itu Rukia –Kurosaki Rukia. Bibirnya mengkerut imut menahan tangis. Ichigo kelabakan mendapati putri semata wayangnya berekspresi seperti itu. Dengan cepat ia merengkuh anaknya dalam.

"Bukan seperti itu, sayang. Okay, maafkan papa. Ah, bagaimana jika papa membelikanmu es krim? Kau mau?" bocah itu memekik senang. Dengan cepat ia memeluk ayahnya.

"Terima kasih, papa. Rukia sayang papa."

Gelak tawa terdengar dari Ichigo. Bocah dalam gendongannya itu mulai menunjuk sosok lain di depan mereka, "itu mama." Ichigo diam, detik berikutnya ia mengembangkan senyuman lebar.

"Baiklah, ayo kita susul mama." Ajakan Ichigo di sambut semangat oleh anaknya. Mereka pun berkumpul kembali. Terlihat sosok yang di panggil mama itu tersenyum begitu lebar. Meski ia harus terduduk di atas kursi roda, tidak membuat keceriaan di wajahnya memudar. Ichigo segera meletakkan anaknya di pangkuan istrinya.

"Apa ia akan memaafkanku?" wanita itu berbisik pelan ketika Ichigo mulai mendorong kursinya. Pria itu mengusap surainya pelan.

"Bahkan sebelum kau meminta, Orihime." Bulir matanya jatuh, dengan cepat ia menghapusnya dengan kasar. Mengetahui itu Ichigo segera merangkul dua malaikat di depannya.

"Yosh, hari ini ayo kita bersenang-senang!"

Bocah itu menyetujui senang. Mereka pun segera pergi. Meninggalkan pusara yang terletak tidak jauh dari pantai. Tanpa menyadari sosokku yang masih setia memperhatikan interaksi mereka dengan senyuman tulus yang mulai memudar tersapu angin.

" _Sayonara_ , Ichigo."

.

.

.FIN.

 _0715KI_

 _._

Sinetron sekali astaga. Setelah kubaca berulang kali, kurevisi sana-sini, hasilnya tetap seperti ini. Aku berharap ada sedikit perkembangan, tapi nihil T_T hiks… apa ini karena efek lamat tidak menulis? Ah, bohong. Aku menulis waktu itu tapi fandom lain, plak.

Aku harap kalian senang saat membacanya. Apa kalian sudah bisa menebak alurnya sedari awal? Wkwk.

Sebenernya ga tega juga bikin Ruki menderita. Sumpah kesel sendiri aku sama Si Ichi yang di sini sikapnya ga tegas banget. Plak. Si Hime karakternya kubikin jahat :v Sebenarnya ga tega juga, mengingat kepribadiannya yang lembut, wkwk. Tapi aku ingat jika ini hanyalah fanfiction :v

Berkali-kali aku berpikir akan _publish_ fiction ini atau tidak mengingat penulisanku yang kurang. Aku begitu takut jika emosi yang ingin kusampaikan di cerita tidak tersampaikan. Jujur saja aku tidak percaya diri saat ini. Karena itu aku sangat menghargai masukan yang membangun dari kalian. Tanpa itu aku hanyalah seongok upil.

Sebenarnya saat menulis ini, kugunakan sebagai pelampiasan rasa depresiku. Mungkin karena itu emosinya jadi tidak jelas. Aku curhat. Sekali lagi maafkan aku T_T

Meski begitu aku masih mengharapkan kalian untuk membaca karyaku ini. Semoga terhibur dan emosi di dalamnya bisa sampai.

Oh iya, aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk,

 _Darries, Haruna Aoi, Izumi Kagawa, Delalice, Azura Kuchiki, Nozaki, hariyantonisme1, , Ichiruki HF, Nad-Ru15, izha rin-chan, flake purpurea_

Karena sudah me-review fic-fic ku dan mendukungku selama ini ^_^

Aku sangat bersyukur dengan jumlah para _reviewer_ yang selalu bertambah. Aku sangat senang karya yang kubuat di hargai. Terima kasih banyak. Entah kata apa lagi yang harus kugunakan karena merasa sangat senang.

Mungkin cukup sampai di sini. Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu di Fic selanjutnya, ya!


End file.
